Is This Love? Or Just Lust?
by Trashcan Asch
Summary: Marco's been drawn to an old building, and he doesn't know why. Each time he finally begins to get his mind back, he finds himself standing there, doing nothing. So he leaves, and heads home. Jean is a vampire looking to take the boy and make him his own. Eren is a priest looking to save the boy. But he can't. WARNING: Mentions of sex, near rape. RATED M TO BE SAFE. MULTI-CHAPTER.


**_Hi guys! Rin here! So, I understand that I probably shouldn't be making new stories, not while I have so many stories that I need to update (considering they haven't been updated since 2012), but I wanted to make an Attack on Titan story.  
_**

**_So, here it is!_**

**_Thing is, it's a story told from different POV's, in a way._**

**_Marco's POV, Jean's POV, and Eren's POV._**

**_Anyway, on with the story!_**

**_Disclaimer: Attack on Titan doesn't belong to me! ...I wish I could have Marco, though..._**

* * *

_Marco's POV_-

Sixteen year old Marco Bodt found himself wandering the streets, around midnight. It was two hours past his curfew, and he was sure that his parents were worried- well, his mom was, at least- but he didn't want to go home. Not now. Not yet.

There was something calling to him, keeping his mind blank and his body moving, wandering up and down the streets until he at last stopped, pausing in front of a seemingly rundown home.

Yet, young Marco could tell that there was someone there, and that that someone was watching him, waiting for him to make the first move, to do something, anything, so he could retaliate.

And then the young, freckled boy paused again, mind finally beginning to work again.

Seconds later, he was hurrying home, feeling dark eyes watch as his figure disappeared down the dark streets.

_Jean's POV_-

His prey had stopped and was about to enter the building, and then the link snapped, and he was hurrying away, back to the home he'd been taken from.

Amber eyes search out the culprit behind his control snapping and he hisses. It was a damn priest, one he knew all too well.

Eren Jaeger, priest, protector of the young.

Looks like the priest was his victim once again. At least he was willing...Most of the time.

And as much as the amber eyed vampire hated to admit it, he was looking forward to feeding on the priest once more.

But, he would get that freckled beauty and make him his, until the blood ran dry or he gave into is urges and became more monster than man.

_Eren's POV_-

Another one saved. And it was the same one as last time. The adorable freckled boy named Marco Bodt. Was there something special about him?

Eren couldn't see Jean going for the same kid multiple times.

And yet, here he was, trying to get the freckled boy.

Obviously Jean needed new, undiluted blood. Not his blood. Eren knew that he no longer held Jean's attention with his blood, not after the mishap with the main priest, Levi Rivaille.

As priests, he knew that they shouldn't have been out drinking, but they were celebrating Eren's twenty-first birthday, and Levi had allowed them to break the rules just once. And then it had happened, and Jean had started looking for younger kids again.

Poor Marco was the youngest victim so far, due to the vampire's abnormal, yet sudden, interest in him.

Due to the Father being lost in thought, he jumps in surprise as long, lanky, cold arms wrapped around him, a cold face pressed to his neck.

_"Don't let your guard down, Father Eren. You might just lose your life that way."_

The words were whispered hotly against his pulse and his head immediately tips to t he side, a sharp pain in his neck being the only warning, the telltale sign, that he'd been bitten.

And then came the euphoric feeling as his blood was slowly drained, just a little bit being taken from him.

Eren was surprised to say the least, but he also wasn't complaining. After all, he needed his blood to live, and Jean usually took too much.

As he was fixing his shirt collar, Eren spoke, "You need to stop with the kid. You have me."

The brunette missed the look he was sent, but he knew it was a glare just by the sound of his voice.

"No. I need someone new," the deep voice growls out, "someone young, fresh, still unused. I've been calling new boys, hoping to have a full meal, but you keep stopping me. Do you know," as Jean was speaking, Eren watched him step close, "how easily I could kill you? How easily I could snap your fragile neck? To keep you from breaking my links?"

"But you won't, because I let you live freely."

A smirk was what came from the demon as he stepped back into the shadows, voice echoing dimly as his presence melted away. "I don't care. Don't stop me again."

_Marco's POV_-

By the time the boy had gotten back home, it was even later, and he wasn't surprised to see flashing lights from a cop car in front of his house. Well, either way, shit.

Hurriedly, he bounds up the steps and into the home, making his way slowly to the living room where he heard his father's voice and his mother's loud sobs, even as they were muffled- likely by his father's shoulder.

"...he's done this before, that stupid boy. Second time in a few days, so far. Prob'ly went out seeing some chick," his father was saying, ignoring whatever his mother said.

But his father did shut up when he noticed Marco, who had stopped in the doorway of the living room.

"And the bastard of a son returns home. Told you we didn't need the cops, Abele," his father finally said, glaring at the freckled boy.

"Mister Bodt," starts one of the two cops. He was quite short, thought Marco. "Insults are not necessary, and you should be more grateful that your son is even back."

Perhaps it was merely his imagination, but it seemed as though the blonde cop had muttered about how he knew now why Marco had left in the first place.

Shifting, the Italian boy remains silent, knowing that that was his best choice.

"Mister Arlert, you shall not tell me how to speak to my own child. Thank you for coming at such an ungodly hour. You too, Mister Fubar. Now please leave," his father said coldly, Marco watching as his mother got up to lead the cops to the door, saying her goodbyes.

"Next time you run away, Marco, don't bother coming back."

The voice was surprisingly- not- from his father, and without saying a word, Marco turned, going up the stairs and to his room.

This was how his family was. His mother cared about him, his father didn't. Marco was honestly used to it, though, so he knew that even if he 'ran off' again, he'd be welcomed back.

But next time, he didn't plan on coming back. He wasn't going to deal with his father any longer. He was done being treated like shit.

So next time Marco ended up outside, he'd stay out there. He wouldn't come home. Then he'd see if his father truly cared.

Shaking his head, Marco just begins packing a bag with clothes and his hard-earned money, soon opening his window and climbing out. Forget waiting. His father was likely about to head upstairs and try to force himself onto Marco again.

Carefully but quickly, he climbs down, hurrying off.

Without really realizing it, the brunette was on his way to the old building, drawn there by the odd presence from before.

Marco didn't know why, but he just wanted to go there and meet the person.

_Jean_-

His prey was wandering again, towards his hideout, but of his own free will this time.

That was rather... new.

None of his prey had ever come of their own free will before.

But here he was, already in front of the door, hand raised to knock. But before the fist could meet the wood, Jean opened the door, leaning against the nearly rotted frame.

The way those freckled cheeks flushed with pure blood made his mouth water and his fangs press uncomfortably against his lips.

But no; he couldn't scare off the boy.

"Uh-" He started, dropping flustered brown orbs to the ground, "I... Found myself wandering here the past few times, so I came back to see who was here and why I was drawn here..."

Without saying a word, the French vampire moved aside to let the kid in, silently inhaling his scent as the boy passed him by.

Delicious.

Interesting.

Beneath the pounding veins full of blood, there laid a hint of cinnamon, and something he could easily identify as fear.

Absolutely thrilling.

Realizing he'd been standing there a while, he closes the door, venturing off to grab a blanket, which he silently draped over the boy's shoulders, giving a breathy chuckle as the boy flushed a brilliant red again, before slowly stepping away to also light a fire. He knew well enough that a mere blanket wouldn't keep the freckled boy warm.

Once it was lit and Marco was settled on the dusty floor in front of the fire, he sat himself down next to the boy, silently breathing in the intoxicating scent.

"So," Jean finally says, watching as the boy shivered, likely from the sound of his voice combined with the chill of the night, "What brings you here? Besides wanting to know who it was you were drawn to."

"...That really is the only reason. Besides running away from home. I couldn't stand my father being the way he is! I mean, I don't even _like _women, but here he is, telling the cops I left to see some chick!" He cries out, glad to just get this all off his chest, even if only to a stranger. "He told me not to come home next time I left, so I left this time, before he could come upstairs and try to... to fucking rape me again! He's done it each time I left, but... at least I stopped him..."

The boy couldn't help it then, his head falling to rest on Jean's shoulder, where he promptly fell asleep, quite tired from the events of the day- Well, night, actually.

Jean just slid an arm around the boy's waist.

So, his father was that kind of man?

Gross.

Shifting, Jean soon found himself tilting Marco's head to the side, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, ignoring the boy as he shifted and muttered 'stop'.

The silver haired man couldn't stop now.

Not while this treat was dangling in front of his face.

Ruby lips part, teeth gently nibbling at the skin of the tanned neck, before he began suckling on patches of skin, marking the boy as his. Sure, he wasn't really going to go that far, but this boy was now his. After a moment, he makes his way to the fast pumping vein.

Could he really do this..?

The answer was quick in coming.

_Yes._

Fangs protruding, he nips carefully at the neck before actually puncturing the skin, letting the blood flow.

"A-ah..." was the soft noise that left Marco's lips before he fell silent, accepting the painful, yet also pleasurable, feeling, head tilting further to the side, eyes still closed despite the boy now being awake.

_Marco_-

So.

He was drawn to a vampire.

_Eren_-

The sudden empty feeling was hard to explain, but somehow, through the pain tearing through his body, the hurt in his heart, mind, and soul, he just knew what it meant. He just _knew_.

Jean had the boy now.

* * *

**_And that is chapter one!_**

**_R&amp;R please!_**


End file.
